


One Late Night

by ObscureNightmare



Series: The road to Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Durincest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili needs some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Late Night

The company of Thorin Oakenshield had been on the move for about 4 months now and the campsite they had picked out this time was an abandoned farm. It was overgrown and the farmhouse was barely standing, but unlike the barn it actually was still standing, so they moved in for the night. After they all had gotten a good fill, they had settled down for the night. None of them bothering with a nightwatch since the place was so hidden and desolate.

It was probably some time after midnight when Kili started to stir. He hadn’t slept for days and this night wasn’t going to treat him any differently. After tossing and turning for a while, he had finally given up and decided to get some air.

“Where are you going?” Fili whispered as he grabbed Kili’s ankle when he carefully tried to step over him.

“Shit you scared me! I’m just getting some air. I’ll be right back.” Kili whispered back slightly annoyed, then left the farmhouse. Fili would always stir if he did and Kili wouldn’t be surprised if Fili didn’t go back to sleep before he returned. 

The air outside was fresh and warm with a cool breeze that gently shook the leafs so Kili decided to walk a bit into the forest behind the farm. It had been a while since he had some time all alone and wanted to take advantage of it. Maybe the reason he couldn’t sleep was all this built up tension and he just needed to relax.

When Kili came to a more secluded area, he decided to risk it. He was far away enough so no one would overhear and he would hear if anyone came looking. Something his brother probably would if he took too long. He shook his head as he sat down. His brother was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. 

He let his mind wander as he let his hand rub over his crotch. He went for his usual thoughts that always did the trick, but that didn’t seem to work this time. No matter how hard he caressed himself and let his imagination run wild, it didn’t help. 

‘Damn.’ He thought to himself. ‘Must have been my brother...’ He let his arms fall to his sides as he stared up to the clear night sky. No matter what he did, he would always have Fili somewhere in the back of his mind these days. Even if Fili didn’t mean to startle him earlier, it was so like him to always keep a close eye on his little brother. Would always worry. Especially now with this mission. 

It wasn’t like Kili didn’t worry either. If there was anyone Kili was afraid to lose, it was his brother. He would rather die than lose him. Throughout this whole time they had been on the road, Kili had made sure to never leave Fili’s side. And from the look of things, Fili was doing the same. Even when they slept. There were more nights than one where Kili had woken up with Fili’s arms around him or Fili in his. They just seemed to end up that way through the nights. Especially the cold ones.

Kili sighed happily when he thought of how attentive Fili really was. How he always would shield Kili when trouble showed up. How he would pull Kili close when they were hiding. How he would feel Fili’s warm breath down his neck and...

Kili jumped at the thought he just had and stood up. Looking around himself as if to see where that thought came from, he cleared his throat as he paced back and forth to try and rid himself of the thoughts. This was not a way to think of his brother.

Telling himself it was just the frustration and built up stress, he tried reason with himself. Fili was protective. That’s all. They liked to be close to protect each other. If that meant being so close to him that Kili could smell Fili’s masculine scent and hear his strong heartbeat in his chest then... No!

Kili slumped back down in his spot rubbing his face in his hands. ‘What is wrong with me?’

To Kili’s surprise, his pants suddenly felt more tight and restrained around him and his skin turned damp and hot. He tried to push the thoughts of his brother away, but no matter what, they always seemed to find its way back into his mind. His long blond, wavy hair, his full lips, those beautiful blue eyes that were always on him... It was too much. Kili needed release now! He made one last look around and found he was indeed alone before he removed his pants, but just enough to get the job done.

Kili felt an intense shame as he saw how hard he actually became from this. Just from the thought of his brother. He didn’t even dare think what would happen if he let his fantasy run free. Like his brother without his shirt... A cold shiver ran down his spine as he saw Fili remove his shirt in his mind and a heavy breath escaped past his lips. It was fast replaced with a sharp gasp as he firmly wrapped his hand around his cock. It was insanely oversensitive. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

‘What the hell is wrong with me??’ 

Stroking in a slow, firm pace, Kili let his mind wander. First his brother would just stand there looking at him, but then he would suddenly move towards him. Imagining Fili walking towards him with his most intense look with his chest bare, dropping his shirt behind him, made Kili let out a soft moan as he tugged harder on his cock. He then envisioned his brother walk around him, gently gracing his shoulder and leaning down behind him, letting a heavy breath down his neck. Kili let his eyes close and head fall back as his pumping sped up and his grip tightened. It was an unbearable, intense and shameful sensation, yet so unbelievably amazing.

Letting his brother continue and come back around, Kili saw Fili kneel in front of him and smirking up at him from between his legs, his hands sliding up his thighs. Kili inhaled deeply as he imagined his brother push up his shirt, letting his hands slide up to his chest and dipping his head down. As Fili gave the, oh so sensitive, head a long agonizing lick, Kili let his thumb slide over the head of his cock, making circles with the pre-cum, pretending it was Fili’s tongue.

“F-Fili...” Kili stuttered under his heavy breath as his strokes quickened. He felt the overpowering sense of shame and confusion, but the surging pleasure in each stroke made him call out for his brother anyway. Giving in to his own twisted thoughts was so liberating and frightening at the same time, it made it all so much more satisfying. “Brother... Ah...”

“Kili...?” 

An icy, painful chill violently rushed though Kili’s body as he heard Fili say his name. It was no doubt it was him and Kili’s eyes shut open as he lifted his head and saw Fili standing a few feet in front of him, looking at him with tense eyes. Kili was so into his fantasies that he hadn’t even heard his brother walking up to him.

Sitting up, Kili franticly tried to cover himself, but he knew there was no hiding this. His pants were all the way down to his knees and Fili had undoubtedly seen everything. All Kili could really do was stare helplessly back at his brother and wait for his reaction. Hoping beyond all hope that he hadn’t heard anything and turn away. But Kili knew also this wasn’t the case. The look in Fili’s eyes said it all.

Shame and despair flooded every part of Kili’s head and body as he saw Fili’s very indecisive look on him. It was impossible to read. Kili had never seen this look on his brother before and it made him turn away from his gaze. It was too embarrassing and he felt utterly disgusted with himself.

“What were you fantasizing about?” Fili asked with a voice so low it made Kili’s chest hurt. 

‘Please don’t ask me that. Anything but that!’ Kili thought to himself. ‘Just leave!!’

But Fili didn’t leave. Instead he started to walk towards him very slowly, removing his shirt in the process. Still looking intently at Kili.

“Was I doing this?” Fili asked again as he kneeled in front of him, gently touching the sides of Kili’s thighs.

Kili’s eyes snapped back to his brother who was now touching him and was dangerously close to his still very erect cock. Fili then processed to bat Kili’s hands away from his pants which he then drew down, then completely off.

“Was I doing this, perhaps?” It was a mere whisper, but he could have been screaming for the words rang loudly through Kili’s head nonetheless. But before Kili could react, Fili had pushed his hand underneath his shirt, letting his hands slide up Kili’s stomach and chest. He then drew his nails over him back down to his cock, leaving thin, red marks.

Kili couldn’t believe his eyes, seeing what was happening, as he gasped. He was sure he must be dreaming it all. But the way his brothers hands felt burning hot on his skin, his voice cutting through his mind like a knife, the sound of his breathing, it had to be real. 

“Maybe I was doing this, little brother.” 

Kili’s heart pounded painfully in his chest as Fili ducked his head down and took all of Kili’s dripping cock in his mouth. He let his tongue slide down along with his lips all the way to the bottom before he slid back up with an enormous suction, making Kili moan out uncontrollably. Kili’s head spun as his breathing turned to almost hyperventilation and he held on to his brother for dear life. He still hadn’t gotten his head around what was happening and seeing his brothers blue eyes looking at him while he sucked him off so insanely good, didn’t help the matter. 

Still holding his little brother’s gaze with his deep blue eyes, Fili teasingly let his tongue swirl around Kili’s sensitive head for him to see before he bobbed all the way down again, drawing more sharp moans from Kili. Massaging his thighs and hips at the same time along with leaving long, red nail marks again.

Letting his head fall back, Kili stared up at the stars high above them. They seemed to be spinning and he couldn’t focus on any of them. All that was on his mind was his brother’s mouth and tongue, hands and soft humming around his cock. It felt amazing beyond measure. He wanted to scream out his brother’s name, but didn’t dare just in case this was all a dream and it would wake him up.

As Fili’s pace intensified, he let his hand slide down between Kili’s legs, adding a firm pressure. Kili flinched at this and tried to sit up, but was held down by Fili’s other hand still on his chest. He didn’t let Kili get much time to think about it anyway as he pushed inside, drawing a deep groan from him. Kili was sure he could feel his brother smile around his slick cock as he was now sucking him eagerly and moving his fingers in and out of him at the same time.

Fili took his time and tended to his little brother affectionately, but to Kili it flew by. Before he knew it, Fili was removing his shirt completely and laying down between his legs. Kili had no idea when Fili’s pants had been removed and he didn’t care. 

They laid like this in each other’s arms without moving, just staring at one and other and listening to their synced heavy breathing. 

“I never dreamt-” Fili broke the silence between them as he let his fingers trail down Kili’s face. His blue eyes was almost completely black as he stared at his little brother in his arms. He didn’t finish his words before he let his lips gently press against Kili’s. It was so loving and passionate that for the first time Kili could finally react, like he had been yanked out of a deep trance and greedily reciprocated the kiss. He gladly deepened the kiss, gently licking the lower lip of his brother who, without hesitation, took the invitation. To Kili, his brother had the sweetest taste.

Entangled in each other’s arms and legs, Fili penetrated Kili in one swift movement, drawing a loud cry from him. It took all of Fili’s strength to stay still for Kili to adjust to the sudden sensation of Fili’s cock so deeply inside of him. His breathing hitched and it was clear to Fili that he was struggling.

“You must breathe, little brother.” Fili whispered as he placed kisses all over Kili’s jawline and lips. “Breathe.” He continued to draw deep breaths of his own as to coach Kili and before long Kili was relaxing and breathing normally. Only then would Fili finally move within his little brother.

Drawing almost all the way out, Fili slowly sank back into him, making Kili hiss from the pain yet pleasure filled his face. Feeling his brother so intimately and passionately deep inside was worth the pain and he wrapped his arms and legs even tighter around him. Urging Fili on by tugging at him as best as he could.

“Fili... I-I’m close...” Kili panted against Fili’s lips. He had been close since the moment Fili had touched him. As his nails dug more and more into Fili’s back, it fueled Fili who was already taking him hard. “Brother! Oh God!”

“Come for me.” Fili panted back as he pinned Kili’s arm above his head and sped up. There was no slow build-up in speed as Fili no longer could hold back. He bared down with all his might, drawing more and more whimpers and screams from Kili as well as passion-filled moans and chanting of Fili’s name. He let his free hand down between them and vigorously pumped Kili’s cock. “Come for me, little brother.”

Placing his hands on Fili’s face, Kili locked his brown eyes with his brothers blue. As Fili thrusted in over and over, deeply and hard, Kili came so strongly and intensely it made his eyes tear up. Watching them fall, Fili came with an equal intensity and with a deep groan, he rode it completely out before he collapsed over Kili.

Gently withdrawing himself from his little brother, Fili then rolled over, pulling Kili with him who happily settled on his chest. Listening to his brother’s loud and strong heartbeat, Kili sighed more happily than he had ever done before.

“You said you’d be right back.” Fili mumbled with a somewhat irritated voice after a while. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I’ll take you with me next time.” Kili whispered back as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
